


Shower Time

by Vassindi



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: AU Kinda?, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Top!Khadgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/pseuds/Vassindi
Summary: Khadgar intrudes on Lothar's shower time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this 3 months ago, damn writer's block. Unbeta'd mistakes are my own.

Khadgar heard the shower running, it was the perfect opportunity to see his lover naked.  He had always been disappointed that they didn't have the clear glass doors so he could already see Lothar in his naked glory, instead they had a simple drape hanging over a rod suspended to the wall.  The mage makes quick work of his clothes, trying to remain silent and hoping that the sound of rushing water is loud enough to dampen the rustle of clothing Khadgar makes in haste. He's already hard in anticipation.  Khadgar clears his throat loudly with a grin. “Need someone to wash your back?”

Lothar jumped slightly, thanking the Light Khadgar made his presence known. The last time Khadgar had surprised him the poor mage ended up with a black eye, even though the makeup sex was wonderful he still felt awful about it. "If you insist."

The mage grinned and slipped into the shower behind Lothar, grabbing the soap and lathering up his hands. He ran his soapy hands all over the back of Lothar's neck, then shoulders before moving his hands slowly down the other's back.

Lothar can feel his tension wash away under the hot water and Khadgar's very skilled hands.  He moaned, letting Khadgar know he appreciated this, really enjoying when his mage starts drawing patterns on his back. "Are you drawing runes on my back?" He sounded amused that even in a situation Khadgar was _still_ doing _work_.

"Mmm." Khadgar isn't really paying attention to what Lothar is saying, though he does stop drawing patterns on Lothar's back further and further down, pausing at the warrior's hips... just for a moment before his hands slip even lower and grab that nice firm ass.

Lothar moaned again, pushing back into Khadgar's hands, thoroughly enjoying the other's touch. "You know that's not my ba- _oh_." A shiver ran up his spine as Khadgar dipped a finger between his cheeks and brushed his hole.

"You like that Anduin?" Khadgar grinned more as he rubbed his finger against the tight ring of muscle but never pushing in. He’s enjoying watching Lothar squirm and brace himself against the shower wall. "You always do it so well for me so I thought I should return the favor~"

The warrior pushed back both loving and hating the teasing. "There's a lot of favors you can return if you like." Lothar purred pushing himself back and down the wall a bit more, trying to spread his legs as much as the shower will allow him to.

Khadgar watched, very turned on by Lothar offering himself like this. His resolve faltered a bit, but if Lothar really wants some favors returned he's determined to deliver. Khadgar eases himself to his knees, spreading Lothar out with his thumbs before leaning forward to resume, timidly, what his fingers were doing but with his tongue instead.

Lothar tensed up again for a moment then relaxed, his hands trying to grip something but he's stuck with the slick walls of the shower. "Mmmm Khadgar... that feels so _nice_." It's no wonder Khadgar loved being eaten out, the feeling was beyond words and when he felt Khadgar's tongue press through the tight ring. Lothar swore, he could feel the heat build in him making his dick throb with want.

Khadgar pressed his tongue in deeper enjoying the taste of the other, he wasn't sure what he was getting into when he first started this but now he was _really_ getting into it. He thrusted his tongue in and out a few times before pulling it out completely - with a very disappointed noise from his lover - to lap at the hole once again.

“Khadgar… _please_ …” Lothar moved his hands down to grab the edge of the tub to steady himself, wanting to feel more of Khadgar's tongue… or fingers, or whatever the mage was willing to put inside him at that moment.

The young mage could feel his balls tighten, Light Khadgar thought he could come right then and there from the slight begging, the sound of Lothar's voice dripping with desire and the moans he made when Khadgar pushed his tongue back inside the warrior. He continued fucking Lothar with his tongue, the moans he elicited from his lover sending jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. Khadgar gripped himself tightly, he didn't want to come just yet.

Lothar could feel himself grow closer, he wanted to come and was about to until Khadgar pulled away. His balls ached, feeling thick and heavy. The warrior wanted to protest, he opened his mouth to protest but instead a sharp gasp came out when he felt a slick finger press into him, one wasn't enough he needed more. “ _More_!” Lothar demanded, moaning loudly when Khadgar generously added another finger to the mix.

It was strange and empowering to Khadgar being the dominate one for a change. At first he just wanted to return some favors Lothar always does for him, now he wants to be inside his warrior, feeling him squirm, contracting around him as he pounds into him over and over again. His dick throbbed with want, he swore if he didn't get inside Lothar soon he was gonna burst. “I want you so bad Anduin…” Khadgar murmured, adding a third finger, pushing out and stretching the other wide.

“Then take what you want.” The warrior growled, jerking towards the waterproof lube setting on the rim of the tub.

Khadgar wasted no time grabbing the tube and sticking himself up. “Ready?” The mage asked, lining himself up, teasing the rim of Lothar's hole with the tip. The only response he got was a growl and Lothar pushing back. They both gasped as the head pushed in easily from the movement. "An- _Anduin_!”

“Khadgar! Oh yes, give me more!” Lothar moaned loudly, encouraging his lover forward as he pushed back taking all of Khadgar's length smoothly. It stretched and burned pleasantly, he could never get used to the feeling since it was usually the reverse, however, he would never say no to having his mage inside him. It was a shame he was already teetering towards the edge, all the teasing Khadgar did before made sure of that.  When Khadgar started slowly thrusting, Lothar dipped his back ignoring the ache in his bones to put them in the right position. He saw stars when Khadgar thrust directly into his prostate. “Right there baby, oh _yes_!”

The way Lothar clenched around him made Khadgar want to thrust deeper and harder into the tight heat. Words failed the mage as he picked up the pace, the running water from the shower drowned out most of the noises they made. Lothar slipped a hand between his legs and gripped his thick length knowing neither were going to last long, Khadgar's thrusts were already erratic and he tried to match.

“ _Anduin_!” Khadgar was trembling, his fingernails pressing crescent shapes into Lothar’s hips as the last of his control ebbs away and one last thrust has him spilling himself deep within his lover. Lothar follows shortly after, the heat filling him and the way Khadgar cries out his name sends him over the edge as well, the milky white fluid quickly going down the drain with the flowing water from the shower. When the mage pulls out both of them groan in disappointment, Khadgar leans against the wall to catch his breath while Lothar pushes himself into a standing position stretching out his aching back muscles.

They help each other clean off as the water from the shower starts to cool down.  Neither of them get completely dry before they’re both under the covers, naked bodies pressed to each other for warmth, dozing off in the comfort of one another’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bland ending xD


End file.
